Demon of the forest
|details = Have you heard stories that the devil lives in the forests of northern Europe? If you think you are willing and able to investigate about the devil, go talk to Ingrid in the bar. This request is from the Guild, but there is no guarantee that you won't lose your life if you aren't careful. |step1 = /A highly dangerous request/Stockholm/Ingrid in Tavern/ You're going to investigate the demon of the fores, aren't you? This request is quite dangerous, so I have been asking the guild over and over again to cancel it... So you Sailors go and investigate things, right? Then I'll tell you what I know. But please don't do anything too crazy. |step2 = /Grandfathers' story/Stockholm/Ingrid/ This is something my grandfather told me when I was a child. It's about the demon of the forest... A hunter once returned to his mountain hut after finishing his work. A beast then appeared. Raising a ferocious cry, it broke down his door and entered his home. Before the hunter could even resist, he was gobbled all up... |step3 = /To Copenhagen/Stockholm/Ingrid/ My grandfather was also a hunter. He knew how scary the forest in this area could be and he told me many times. Someone that my grandfather was really close to while he was still alive lives in Copenhagen. Once, when he saw the demon of the forest, that person was also there, too. |step4 = /Eyes that saw the devil/Copenhagen/Woodcutter near Church/ Ah, I knew Ingrid's granfather for a good many years. He often took me hunting with him. Including the time we saw the demon of the forest... That thing has a keen nose. It can sniff out a human quickly. And it doesn't reveal itself often. But that day was different... |step5 = /Forest in the north east of Bergen/Copenhagen/Woodcutter/ We entered the forest to the northeast of Bergen in order to hunt down a reindeer. Before long, we spotted a huge creature. It was an elk who was stuck in deep snow and unable to move. We also found it hard to walk, but we got within firing range, raised our guns and took aim. And that's when it happened! |step6 = /Body that doesn't sink in snow/Copenhagen/Woodcutter/ We saw something running through the snow. It brought the elk down by crushing the animal's throat with its teeth. Then it looked towards us with its face all covered in blood. We stared each other down for a while. It then dragged the elk, which must have been twice its size, into the forest and disappeared... |step7 = /Cornered animal/Copenhagen/Woodcutter/ The elk we discovered must have been backed into a corner by the demon. So we almost stole away its prey. Just the thought of it now even gives me the shivers. So anyway... why did you come here to ask me about this? |step8 = /Small bear/Copenhagen/Woodcutter/ What?! You're going to investigate it! Well, if you value your life... ANd you came all the way here. Aw, okay then... Listen closely. If you see a creature that looks like a small bear, that's it. As long as it doesn't crush your throat and eat you up. Make sure you don't do anything foolish. |stepfinal = Investigation of the forest devil/Scandinavia West Coast/near Giant Dead Tree/ The creature known as the demon of the forest can apparently move quickly through snow and has the power to take down prey twice its size. So you can't be too careful. Disembark at the land to the northeast of Bergen and investigate it. |discoXP = 949 |cardXP = 474 |reportXP = |reportfame = |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = quest/The palm of a giant's hand/Ecological Research/8/Biology/10/Nordic/1/Elk |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = Scandinavia West Coast |seaarea = Norwegian Sea }}